


Sea Creature

by ficsofthecavern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant submissive Will Graham, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, description of murder scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: “An unmated Omega at your age is a rarity. Do you feel any animosity towards that?”“I could ask the same to you, Doctor Lecter. A wealthy unmated Alpha such as yourself. Some would say it’s a waste of good genetics.”Hannibal taps the tip of his pen to the blank page of his notebook (Will’s notebook) that’s nestled in his lap and his eyes glisten with amusement at the omega’s snarky reply. No other patient of his has ever rebounded questions back towards him, no one has ever said his name with punctuation and certainty, and ever since he met the Omega in Jack Crawford’s office that fateful day, Hannibal has wondered what other things Will could do with that sinful mouth of his.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 465





	Sea Creature

**Author's Note:**

> For all those bottom Hannibal out there! I know it's not... quite bottom. But I just love Will getting fucked too much, lol.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes! not Betad!

“An unmated Omega at your age is a rarity. Do you feel any animosity towards that?” 

“I could ask the same to you, Doctor Lecter. A wealthy unmated Alpha such as yourself. Some would say it’s a waste of good genetics.” 

Hannibal taps the tip of his pen to the blank page of his notebook (Will’s notebook) that’s nestled in his lap and his eyes glisten with amusement at the omega’s snarky reply. No other patient of his has ever rebounded questions back towards him, no one has ever said his name with punctuation and certainty, and ever since he met the Omega in Jack Crawford’s office that fateful day, Hannibal has wondered what other things Will could do with that sinful mouth of his. 

On record, Will is not a patient, and not having Will on his patient list is by design; they merely have conversations. 

Will sighs and sags a touch down in his seat across from him, legs relaxing wide as if in invitation and Hannibal has to cross his legs for...reasons. Will’s palms smooth up and down the leather of the armrests, unconsciously spreading his scent there and Hannibal has never met an Omega so forward before in an Alpha’s space.

Will intrigues Hannibal, inspires him, and the man is starting to creep into every crevice of his mind palace. He wants to break Will open, free him, and piece him back together. There’s a darkness that lingers under the blue and gold of his eyes, a beast that lives in the caves deep below the surface of the sea and he wants to coax it out. 

“My thoughts are not  _ tasty _ ,” Will finally replies, fingers curling into fists. “No one needs to see what I see.” 

Hannibal’s head tilts just slightly as he takes in Will’s words before replying, “You’re worried that a bond would force images of the killers you profile into your mate’s head, or that your mate would see how much you enjoy the perceptions?” Will’s eyes flick up to meet Hannibal’s dead-on, darkness flashing across them, and Hannibal preens.

_ Ah, my beast, there you are. _

_ _________ _

There are two men in an Ambulance and one is dying under the hand of an absolute amateur. Jack has his shotgun aimed at him but if the man moves his hand out of the horrible cut he made into the victim’s skin he will surely die, and dear Uncle Jack has yelled out Hannibal’s name to ask for his assistance. 

“I need you to assess the situation here, Doctor.” 

Hannibal  _ was  _ a former surgeon after all. 

The good doctor climbs into the back of the ambulance, acting very much like a man rushed into action and wanting to help as much as he can. “He was removing his kidney. Poorly,” Hannibal assesses after a quick examination and looks back at Jack before adding, “I can stop the bleeding.” 

“Do it,” Jack says immediately and Hannibal quickly strips his jacket off. He rolls up his sleeves, slaps on a pair of latex gloves, and slips his hand inside the warmth of the dying man on the gurney.

It’s easy, too easy for a  _ former  _ surgeon who should be so far out of practice from having his hands inside another person’s body to find the cause of the bleeding so quickly. 

“I’ve got it,” Hannibal says and Jack goes about his job arresting. As he does the entryway to the ambulance is cleared and Will slowly saunters up, watching Hannibal work attentively, his head tilted just so and Hannibal can see the gears working behind Will’s eyes as he steals a glance down at the Omega.

Their eyes meet and just for a striking moment, Hannibal thinks he sees Will’s beast’s head poking out of his cave and staring up at the surface where Hannibal is waiting for him. 

_ _________ _

“Did you just… smell me?” Will asks with a furrow of his brows, eyeing Hannibal out of the corner of his eye as the Alpha hovers over his shoulder, and Will doesn’t even flinch at his presence like most other Omegas would have. He doesn’t cower or bear his neck, and Hannibal is always one to enjoy a good hunt. 

“Difficult to avoid,” Hannibal replies smoothly and takes a step back to give Will more room, though it pains him to back away. Will has such a unique scent and Hannibal can feel himself growing addicted to it. Obsessed, as Bedelia has told him, with one Will Graham. 

His scent isn’t overly sweet like most other Omega’s, and it reminds Hannibal of enjoying a cool peppermint patty in front of a warm fire. 

Today though, there was something else covering Will’s normal scent. A sort of red spice that itches the nose and at first Hannibal wonders if Will is going into heat, but it’s far too unpleasant for it to be that. 

“I’m not like most other Omegas, Doctor,” Will murmurs, fully unaware of his true condition, and Hannibal now has to decide what to do with it. Instead, he focuses now on what Will is implying. Very curious indeed. 

“And being different is a concern to you?” Hannibal asks and Will huffs a laugh, making the corner of Hannibal’s lips twitch up into a genuine smile. He always enjoys when he can make Will laugh. 

“My instincts are strong, Doctor. It’s ingrained in my DNA. I can tell when you’re looking at me when my back is turned and I can smell it when you’re happy.” Will turns to face Hannibal and he meets his gaze. A fleck of gold shimmers in the depths of blue, a small treasure that the beast inside him gathers quickly back into his cave and Hannibal almost whines in disappointment. So close. 

_ In due time my beloved beast, you’ll show me your treasures one day, as I want to show you mine.  _

“It’s fine to be weird, Will. It’s okay to be different.”

_ _________ _

It takes days and countless hours of meditating in his mind palace to come to a decision on Will’s condition. To cure or not to cure. To see what melting Will’s mind would do, or help him cure the infection that’s heating up his brain. 

In conclusion, Hannibal doesn’t get in the way of his recovery. If he is to court Will and ease the beast out of his cave he needs Will to know he can be a trustworthy and attentive Alpha.

He is Will’s paddle after all. To guide him through the thoughts and images that swirl around his unique ability to empathize with the worst of the world and bring him out of the water in one piece.

After confessing to Hannibal that he feels overly unstable an MRI is suggested. It’s possible something else is going on inside Will’s head to make him feel like he’s seeing and feeling things that are not there, and Will agrees to the examination, needing to hold onto something that tells him he’s not going completely crazy. 

“I will contact one of my colleagues,” Hannibal says as he jots down some notes in Will’s journal. “He is the best in his field. We were residents together at Hopkins.” Will looks up at him, eyes large and glossy and dark around the edges from lack of sleep. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

_ _________ _

Will is getting ready to slip inside the MRI machine, Dr. Sutcliffe and Hannibal are at the computer as a nurse preps the Omega, making conversation as colleagues do. 

“If you suspected why didn’t you say anything?” Sutcliffe asks after Hannibal explains what he already knows will come about this MRI. Hannibal looks back at Will through the glass and explains to the other Alpha how he had to be sure, and how things had only gotten worse for Will as he experienced more hallucinations and spatial neglect. 

“It is so rare to be able to study the psychological effect of this type of malady on a person’s mind,” Hannibal continues as he closes his journal on Will that holds the disoriented clock the Omega had scribbled the night before. While Hannibal ultimately does want Will better, it had been interesting seeing what his inflamed mind conjured up. 

The other Alpha straightens, a smirk lifting on his face, and Hannibal can see the wheels of opportunity start to turn inside his head. “It’s rarer still to be able to study the neurological effects,” the doctor adds, and Hannibal plays along, letting Sutcliffe fall right into the basket Hannibal wants him to. 

“A doctor has to weigh the ultimate benefit of scientific study,” Hannibal clips as Will slowly enters the machine. “There are great discoveries to be made. A few nights in the hospital sounds like a good start to me.” 

Sutcliffe hums in response as the images of Will’s brain come up onto the screen of the computer, most likely already thinking about the future publications in medical journals and Hannibal seethes at the thought of another using Will like that. While there was a time at the beginning of his relationship with Will he would have possibly done the same, to see such a potential beast beaten down makes him boil now. 

Sutcliffe was a good colleague, a shame to see him stoop so low. 

Once the MRI is complete Hannibal is the one to tell Will that Sutcliffe suggests more testing and that a few nights stay in the hospital is required to get to the bottom of things. Will frowns in obvious distress, eyes flitting back and forth between Hannibal’s to look for any sort of wavering but Hannibal doesn’t falter. 

“I’ll let Alana know. We will take care of your dogs while you’re here.” 

Desperate to find any sort of outcome besides mental illness Will agrees to stay for however long they need him for, and though he can’t voice it at the moment, Hannibal knows it won’t be more than a night or two. 

_ _________  _

It’s around 2AM when Will finds the body.

He’s woken up from another nightmare, hot and sweaty, a headache raging inside his skill and he gets up to go find his doctor who the nurse said seemed to still be in his office as he hadn’t emerged to head home yet. 

As Will nears the office a spike of iron scent fills his nose. He chalks it up to being in a  _ hospital  _ where blood is common but as the smell gets stronger there’s a tug of worry that tightens in his throat.

He knocks tentatively on Stufliffes’s office door and waits for a reply but none comes, and wonders for a split second if he should grab a nurse but Will has always been a man of impulsive actions. He twists the doorknob, finds it to be unlocked, and swings it open. 

Sutcliffe is reclined back in his chair and if one was to simply glance at him you’d think he was just taking a nap. His skin is pale, too pale to be alive and as Will walks closer he can see the stitches that have sewn his mouth shut. His hands are on his desk, palms flat and two large nails have been impaled in his palms to keep them on the table. Stray droplets of blood dot the papers underneath and Will can see his name on the pages. 

An intense pain ravages through his head and he backs away quickly. He can’t be here. He’ll be the first suspect. Especially if Sutcliffe’s conclusion is that he’s insane. 

A nurse spots him stumbling back into the hallway and she rushes up to him as he falls to the ground. She can spot Sutcliffe out of the corner of her eye as the door swings closed and as the first instinct to get his assistance she goes into his office to grab him. 

“N-no…!” Will tries to warn but it’s too late as her scream spears into his already raging headache and his vision fades to black. 

_ _________  _

  
  


Hannibal enjoys watching Will sleep when he can. He enjoys everything Will does really, but when he’s asleep Will’s edges are softened, so unlike the attentive and snappy Omega while he’s awake and Hannibal can’t wait to find out what more there is hidden inside that cave Will protects so fiercely. 

Hannibal straightens when Will’s breathing and heart rate tick up on the monitors, ready to be the first thing Will sees when those gorgeous blue eyes open. 

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal says with a smile as Will blinks in his direction. That sinful mouth of his curls back suddenly in aggression, showing his blunt fangs and Hannibal’s eyes widen as a growl rumbles inside Will’s chest.

Hannibal blinks at the sound. It’s not as loud or low as an Alpha but it’s menacing nonetheless. Instinct tells him to lash back at the unruly Omega, to pin Will down by the neck and keep him in place as an Omega should, but Will is not a beast to be tied down. He wants to set Will  _ free _ . 

Will’s eyes are distant, a blue fog greying the pigments of them, his mind not having placed Will back in the present quite yet. Yes, Hannibal wants to unfold Will to who he truly is deep inside that cave, but those instincts to soothe the beast are just as strong. 

Hannibal leans forward and rests his hand on Will’s bed. His fingers are millimeters away from Will’s own and they twitch from their close proximity, still not sure if Hannibal is a threat or not until he softly begins to purr. 

“You’re alright, Will,” Hannibal murmurs, his purr breaking as he talks, and the fog seems to slowly clear in Will’s eyes as he registers the sound of Hannibal’s voice. 

“Doctor Lecter?” 

“Please, Will,” Hannibal replies quickly, finally places his hand over Will’s own, and the Omega gasps softly from the touch. “Call me Hannibal.” 

Will swallows hard, eyes glance down at their hands before quickly looking back up at Hannibal. Whether he enjoys the touch or simply feels too weak to move Hannibal can’t figure out. And oh how that  _ frustrates  _ him. He wants to know every part of Will, inside and out. What makes him angry, what makes him soft, what makes him weak, and what makes him powerful.

He wants to give Will everything he needs and more. 

Will clears his throat of his growl and when he speaks for the first time it’s hoarse with dryness, cracking in places as he says Sutcliffe’s name. Hannibal glances down, acting as if the news of Sutcliffe hurts, and occupies himself by grabbing a small cup of water on a tray to give to Will. He drinks the entire thing in one large gulp as Hannibal explains. 

“What you saw was real. No one is sure who did it, but I gave Jack a few names of people that might have had ill will towards him. I’ve known him to strike at any opportunity to engage in research at the price of his patients and unfortunately, it seems you were no exception despite my relationship with you.”

Will grips the cup and the plastic crinkles weakly in his hand. “What do you mean?” He asks and it pains Hannibal to see hurt in Will’s eyes; betrayal. 

“My prediction of your condition was correct, Will. You have encephalitis. After the MRI, Sutcliffe asked me if there was anything else I noticed about you, and gave him some notes. After that, he shooed me out of the office, said he’d update me on your condition.” Hannibal sighs and shakes his head, looking down at the tiled floor. “The papers under his hands when the police found him were papers he was already starting to write about you.” 

That beautiful growl echoes through the room again and Hannibal looks back up to see Will glaring at the door to his room. A rim of gold shimmers against the edges of blue in his eyes and Hannibal has to bite back a whine when Will looks at him. 

“So my condition is not-,’ Will stops himself, not able to say the words and Hannibal shakes his head. 

“It is just a virus. Other than that, you are as sane as I am.” Hannibal smiles softly and Will’s shoulders relax, his body sinking back down into his pillow and he closes his eyes as he lets out a sigh. 

“Thank you, Hannibal,” Will says and the sound of his name is not quipped or snipped, but warm, and Hannibal is glad that Will’s eyes are closed for he would surely see the soft speckle of pink that dots his cheeks.

_ _________  _

It takes a few weeks for the virus to leave his system and during his recovery, Hannibal makes sure Jack stays away, further cementing the idea to Will that not only is he looking out for his wellbeing but he is protective as well.

While Will doesn’t need any physical shielding, his mind, and spirit, is for Hannibal to cradle and care for. 

The FBI can’t figure out who killed Sutcliffe, but Hannibal has a strong feeling that Will will be able to figure it out soon. Hannibal took the man’s lungs, another signature of the Chessipeaque Ripper, and though he left everything else messy to cast the shadow of a copycat, he knows his future mate will be able to figure it out. Especially now that Will is no longer sick with a burning brain. 

Hannibal is at his desk now, scratching notes into a journal of a rather squeaky Beta when there’s a knock at his door. He glances at the time and it’s just past seven-thirty, but Will is not due to restart his sessions for another few days so he is the last person Hannibal expects when he opens the door. 

Will is facing away from him but Hannibal knows the frame of Will like the back of his own hand. He’s wearing a salmon-colored button-up that’s tucked into his black slacks, a coat draped on his arm, and when he turns the curl of his hair is styled to the side; recently cut from when it grew longer during his recovery. 

There’s a sharpness in Will’s eyes, clarity in the depths, and Hannibal can see the bubbles of a growling beast rising from the blackness of his cave. “Hello, Doctor Lecter,” Will greets, the words purred and it sends a shiver right up Hannibal’s spine. 

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal returns and has to step out of the way as Will saunters past him into his office without an invitation. Such a forward motion should have Will’s business card slipped into his Rolodex, and as Hannibal shuts the door he thinks back to a conversation he recently had with Bedelia:  _ you cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love. _

He doesn’t think Will owns business cards anyway. 

“How are you feeling, Will?” Hannibal asks as Will’s fingers dance across the surface of his desk, scent-marking the space like he once had a few months prior. 

“Much better. Much… clearer,” Will replies, leaning against the wood and looking back up to Hannibal as he walks closer. 

“Good.” 

“Clear enough that I can finally focus, and one of the things I’ve been trying to sort out is you.” Hannibal blinks at him, eyebrow raised just slightly in question. “And my feelings towards you.” Hannibal licks his lips, keeping his gaze locked with Will’s until the Omega can’t hold them and Will glances away. It’s not a loss, Will has kept eye contact with Hannibal longer than anyone ever has. Omega or not. 

“All good I hope,” Hannibal quips and it tugs Will into a smile, the edges of his lips curving up into a smirk, showing the tips of his teeth, dips of his dimples, and Hannibal can’t help but smile back. Will pushes off the desk and turns to face him, standing tall and eyes level. When Hannibal subtly takes in a deeper breath he can smell neither fear nor nerves from Will’s scent. 

“I want you to know, Hannibal, that I have my gun with me. And I am a very good shot.” 

Hannibal tilts his head just slightly as he keeps Will’s gaze. The bubbles deep within his cave grow bigger, brighter, and pop with gold. “Yes,” Hannibal says carefully, “I’ve seen you shoot first hand.” Hannibal shifts his to rest the tips of his fingers to the top of his desk, his scalpel that he uses for his drawings mere inches away. If Will won’t accept not only himself but Hannibal as well, then the only other way to assure his own survival would be…

“I assure you, Will, you will have no need for it here. You’re safe with me.” As Hannibal speaks he can feel his eyes strain just slightly, knowing the red that marks him as Alpha starts to glow. He can’t help it. Will is mere inches away from knowing, from  _ seeing _ , and it brings such pleasure.

“You’re a good liar, Doctor Lecter,” Will prods and Hannibal frowns softly in return. 

“I have never lied to you, Will,” Hannibal replies in a soft tone and Will growls. 

“An absence of something is still a lie,” he says, gritting his teeth, looking ever feral and Hannibal preens at the display. He can see the snout of Wills’ beast emerging from his cave, golden eyes glaring up at the blue surface and he’s so  _ close _ . 

“This is an open space, Will. All you need to do is ask,” Hannibal murmurs and takes a step forward, purring loudly, the sound a soothing and deep rumble to help calm Omega counterparts. He lowers his eyes and tilts his head just slightly to the side, exposing more of his neck from above the collar and Will’s eyes snap to the bare skin, not backing away or smelling afraid at the very dangerous approaching Alpha. 

Will’s growl tapers into a more gentle rumble, soothed by Hannibal’s sounds and submissive gesture of bearing his neck. Hannibal knows his arousal is growing, can feel his hormones seep from his skin and Will’s eyes dilate in reaction. Will licks his lips.

“You’re courting me,” Will says, matter of fact and Hannibal blinks.

“You are the career profiler, Will,” Hannibal says and Will huffs, shaking his head which makes his curls bounce. 

“I didn’t want to believe it.” 

“And why not?” 

“I-I’m not like other Omegas,” Will tries again, swallowing thickly and it’s the most wavering Hannibal has seen since his mind was on fire. Hannibal watches the bob of his throat as Will swallows again and he sighs softly, wanting to reach out and touch and soothe but knows Will’s beast has to rise from his depths first. He cannot be the one to initiate. 

“You never told me what makes you different. Or what you think makes you different,” Hannibal replies and is taken aback when Will starts to laugh. It’s forced and sharp, his curls bouncing again with the shake of his head. 

“ _ Everything,”  _ Will says and there’s a golden spark in his eyes, teeth grinding against each other. “I am not soft. I will not bow down and let myself be bred like a cow on a breeding bench. I will mark you, and I  _ will  _ hurt you.” 

Hannibal’s eyes shine red once again as his arousal warms his insides and Will’s beast is almost there, halfway out of his cave, staring wide-eyed up at the surface. Will blinks rapidly and leans back. “You…you want that,” he murmurs, not believing, but Hannibal has let down all but one of his doors and Will’s empathy knows it to be true. 

“Any mark from you would be a gift. If I wanted some weak pretty thing to mount on a whim and bear my pups I would have mated long ago. I do not want just anyone, Will, I would like a partner.” 

Will takes a breath. “I could have been an Alpha.” 

“Yes.” 

“I could have been a beta,” Will continues and Hannibal nods again. 

“Yes.” 

“And you still would have courted me by killing Sutcliffe.” 

_ Oh, my clever boy. How perfect you are. You threw the lure, but I am not an easy fish to catch.  _

Hannibal’s smile is slow and wide but does nothing to admit the statement. He can see the beast's tail swishing the blue of Will’s eyes, kicking up specks of gold in the water and all he has to do is push up. He gestures his hand towards the two chairs in the center of his office and waits. After a moment's hesitation, Will walks past him and sits in his normal seat, Hannibal following him like a shadow until he breaks off to sit in his own chair. 

Hannibal leans back and crosses his legs as Will relaxes into his usual posture. 

“What did you feel, when you saw Sutcliffe?” Hannibal begins and Will sighs softly, palms smoothing the leather armrests like he’s done so many times before. 

“Worried.” 

“Not frightened?” Hannibal reflects and Will shakes his head. 

“Little scares me anymore, Doctor. I’ve been in too many demon’s heads. What I felt was selfish. I was worried that my good doctor wasn’t going to be able to treat me anymore.” 

Hannibal taps the tips of his fingers against his leg. “And what did you feel when you found out about the research he was doing on you?” he asks and Will growls, looks away, and glares at the wall behind Hannibal. 

“Anger,” Will replies, and Hannibal all but beams. 

“Towards who?” 

“The man who killed him.” 

Hannibal keeps down a smirk, though it shines in his eyes. “And why would that be?”

“Because I lost the chance to be able to do it myself,” Will replies, meets Hannibal’s eyes and he can see him now, Will’s beast snarling and pushing himself off of the sandy bed. Will’s hands curl into fists and Hannibal has to stop himself from purring. 

“Join me for dinner tonight. Your recovery deserves a feast, ” Hannibal says and Will smiles warmly.

_ _________  _

Hannibal grabs wine from Will’s designated spot in his pantry, red and sweet to meet Will’s tastes. While yes, Will is a different Omega in many ways, he still retains some of their common traits, and having a liking for the sweeter side of things is one of them. 

After popping the cork he pours them both a glass and slides it to Will who takes it by the neck, lifting it to his lips for a sip. They converse in different conversations as Hannibal prepares their dinner, Hannibal mostly listening to Will ramble on and putting in his two cents when needs to continue. 

  
Their dinner is actual pork this time, with a side of greens and hardy potatoes. Hannibal has one of Sutcliffe's lungs down in the freezer that he’s been saving to feed his beloved, but had not expected Will’s beast to emerge from his cave so soon. 

They eat once ready, the meal fabulous and tasty as Hannibal always strives it to be, and now find themselves in the study with more wine in hand. As Hannibal walks back in with a new bottle he notices that there’s a shift in the air.

The scent is heavy as syrup, coating the roof of his mouth and he almost trips on the rug. When Will glances over at him there’s a smirk on his lips and his beast is right there at the surface of the water. 

Hannibal regains his composure and sets the wine on his desk. He lifts his nose to scent the air again and Will watches him with a golden gaze as Hannibal realizes what he’s smelling. Will’s scent has grown heavy and deep, the mintiness and evergreen trees gone, replaced with a brown sugar and maple drip. 

“You’re going into heat,” Hannibal says, almost accusingly and Will practically purrs as he sinks deeper into the cushion of the couch. 

“I am,” he replies, “I was off my suppressants at the hospital, and never bothered to re-take them.” Will relaxes even further, legs widening as he’s done in Hannibal’s office so many times before, but this time there’s an added invitation in the action. Hannibal swallows and can feel himself start to react to Will’s scent, his instincts telling him there’s a warm and willing omega right in his room just waiting to take his knot and seed.

“I told you before, Hannibal, that I am no normal Omega,” Will warns again, giving Hannibal one final out before the feast begins. 

“And I am no normal psychiatrist,” Hannibal replies in mirth which makes Will chuckle, his smile dimpling his cheeks and Hannibal can’t help his purr this time, the sound deep and pleased. Will perks up at the noise, head tilted slightly as he listens and smiles wide. He stands slowly and saunters close to Hannibal, invading his space and Hannibal leans back against his desk as Will’s scent is like a solid wall falling into him. 

“This I know,” Will purrs, eyes low as he leans even closer. “You are the Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal shivers and stares into Will’s eyes, the cave spilling out golden treasures from his pre-heat and the monster that had lurked in the depths takes his first breath of air.

In Hannibal’s peripheral vision he can see his scalpel, calculates it’s only a few palms away. 

Just in case. 

“How long have you known?” Hannibal asks in a whisper, trying desperately to keep his composure and stance but Will’s scent is heavy like a thick black cloth covering his head. 

He hands grip the edges of his desk, knuckles white, as Will’s eyes gaze down Hannibal’s face, lingering at his neck and lips, before moving back up to meet his. 

“When I got Bev to bring me the case file on Sutcliffe to my hospital bed.”

“It might be a copycat, not the Ripper,” Hannibal counters and Will snorts, smiles, and shakes his head. 

“No, no-no. I know you, Hannibal. And I know the Ripper. Your hands were all over it.” Will pries one of Hannibal’s hands away from the desk and squeezes, fingers brushing over his knuckles, and his touch burns Hannibal’s skin. 

“And what did you think?” Hannibal hopes the slight quiver in his voice was just his imagination, but Will is again so close to seeing him completely, and he can see the bright golden eyes of Will’s beast. He grins and it’s large and wild, showing teeth and Hannibal hopes to whatever gods are out there that he’ll be able to feel what it’s like to have this beautiful creature in his bed before death comes to either one of them, to feel his claws ravage his body. 

“It was beautiful,” Will whispers, breath ghosting against Hannibal’s lips just before he kisses Hannibal full on the mouth. The surface is broken, the dam bursts and Will growls as Hannibal grips his arms so he can't pull away, kissing Will back feverishly. Their tongues fight and Hannibal can feel his body react to Will’s pre-heat, his cock hardening in his pants and he can feel Will’s own erection against his thigh.

Their scents mix in a tangle of honey and wood, cinnamon, maple, and it’s the loveliest scent either one of them have ever experienced. 

As if they were destined for one another. 

Will growls again and moves his hands to the buttons of Hannibal’s waistcoat, almost ripping them off in his attempt to get to Hannibal’s skin but Hannibal grips his wrists and returns a growl of his own which makes Will’s beast hesitate for just the moment. 

“I am going upstairs. You will wait for exactly five minutes. I will be ready for you,” Hannibal explains between nipping Will’s jaw and he can feel the Omega shiver against him.

“You want me to chase you?” Will asks, his breath hot against Hannibal’s cheek and Hannibal nods once sharply. Will all but moans and nuzzles him, taking in a deep breath to keep Hannibal’s scent in his nose before he peels himself away. 

“I’m already counting,” Will warns and Hannibal can feel his searing golden gaze on his neck all the way out of the office. His fingers shake as he works at the buttons of his suit while climbing the stairs, too excited and aroused, and almost curses his own attire when it doesn’t smoothly just fall from his skin. 

Inside his master bedroom, he attempts to place his clothing neatly, but it just ends up all in the hamper to be sorted through later. He’s fully erect now, cock full and red, precome dripping from the tip. 

He doesn’t have time to even sit down on the bed when there are running footsteps stomping their way up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and when Will emerges in the doorway there’s not a speck of clothing on him, completely naked in all his beauty. 

Hannibal’s breath hitches at the sight. Will’s smooth skin is flushed red in all the right places, blood having rushed to his cheeks down to his chest. His nipples are red and erect from the temperature difference of the house and his heated body and Hannibal can smell the musky scent of his slick, Will’s natural lubricant dripping down his thighs. 

Will grips the door and growls, teeth bared and his eyes no longer hold any blue, instead of harboring the golden gaze of his treasures, laid out for Hannibal and Hannibal only. 

“ _ I see you _ ,” Will says low, hands gripping the doorway, and his gaze rakes up and down Hannibal’s equally naked body. The five minutes must not be up yet, and Hannibal wonders how this beast could hold such restraint, especially in the cusp of his heat. 

Will is still in control. Always has been, and Hannibal realizes he always will be. 

He doesn’t want it any other way. 

“And I see you, mylimasis,” Hannibal replies with a warm smile, eyes utterly affectionate to the man in front of him, and Will’s eyes grow soft for just a moment as he soaks in Hannibal’s words. 

The clock in Will’s head must tick to zero because in the next moment the growl is back in his throat and he’s rushing Hannibal at full speed. They fall and roll together on the bed, snarls filling the air, arms grasping at one another like a pair of lions fighting for dominance. 

Hannibal is eventually pinned onto his back, Will pushing down against his chest and legs wrapping around his waist to keep him from being able to flip them. They both pant softly, Will grinning in triumph and Hannibal falls in love all over again, purring loudly as he smooths his hands up over Will’s skin. 

Will groans and his spine arches as he tilts into Hannibal’s touch, his cock twitching against Hannibal’s stomach, precome dripping onto his fine grey hairs. Though Will’s penis is definitely smaller than Hannibal’s as an Omega, it’s still rather impressive as it stands at full attention, and Hannibal’s mouth waters at the sight of it. 

Hannibal is distracted from his thoughts when Will begins to jerk him off in long slow motions, hand tightening when he reaches the head of his cock and Hannibal moans, hips moving up as much as he can under Will’s weight. His nostrils flare with the thick scent of Will’s heat and he feels the drip of Will’s slick down his thighs.

He wants nothing more than to sink into Will’s sweet flesh. 

“Will,” Hannibal groans, hips twitching as Will continues to jerk him off and when he looks into Will’s eyes he no longer sees the beast beneath the color of gold. What stares back at him is Will, only Will, his beloved feral thing. 

“What, Hannibal?” Will purrs, thumb flicking precome from the tip of Hannibal’s cock which makes him twitch. 

Hannibal bears his teeth and growls, “Fuck me.” 

Unphased Will raises an eyebrow and says, “Not very polite, Doctor Lecter. What happened to manners?” Hannibal groans and wiggles under him, wanting to buck Will off and mount him like all Alpha’s should but Will’s gaze pins him to this spot.

Hannibal then whines. Really starts to whine, eyes pleading to the beast above him for mercy. “Please, Will. My beloved,” Hannibal rattles on, pet names in different languages rolling easily off his tongue and Will shivers. He stops jerking Hannibal off and reaches behind himself, moaning softly as he dips his fingers into himself to gather his slick. 

“When I bite you,” Will starts to say, sounding breathless even before things have really begun and soon he’ll be so lost in his heat that he won't be able to think of anything else besides Hanniba’s knot inside of him, “you have to bite me back.” 

Hannibal swallows hard and grips Will’s hips as he starts to slide his slicked hand down his thick Alpha cock. “Yes,” Hannibal breathes out and Will doesn’t miss the slight shine that covers Hannibal’s eyes. “Yes.” 

Will lifts onto his knees just enough to hover over Hannibal’s dick. He waits a moment, seeing if Hannibal would dare to take the advantage and when he does not Will rewards him by sinking down onto his length. They moan together in a sweet symphony of sounds and Will does not wait for reprieve as he starts to rock his hips, enjoying the burn of Hannibal’s large dick as he stretches him wide. 

Will grips Hannibal’s pecs and digs his nails into his skin as he lifts his hips up high and slams back down. Will’s cock slides and bounces against Hannibal’s stomach, sending Will into a quick orgasm which makes him ride Hannibal even harder as he paints his chest with come. 

Hannibal moans loudly as Will clenches around him and he can feel his knot already starting to inflate, warmth spreading out down his stomach. He slides a hand from where he was gripping Will’s hip, notices the bruises starting to form from his hand and he cannot wait to see what portrait of wounds they will show after Will’s heat is over.

Hannibal slides a finger into the mess Will had made and brings it up to his lips to taste, sparks of joy and power sparking behind his eyes. Will groans and grips Hannibal’s wrist, forcefully pulls it away so he can cover Hannibal’s mouth with his own to share the taste of himself. With the distraction, Will had slowed in pace and so Hannibal picks it back up, thrusting up into Will’s slick heat and he moans against Hannibak’s lips. 

“Knot me, Hannibal,” Will demands and Hannibal responds in kind. He bends his knees and grips Will’s waist, thrusting up hard and fast with the better leverage and Will moans loudly, gripping the sheets below them on either side of Hannibal’s head. 

“Will,” Hannibal repeats, “Will,” and when Will focuses just enough on him through the curtain of his brown curls Hannibal tilts his head just so to bare his neck. 

As soon as his knot tugs on Will’s reddened rim the beast leans forward and sinks his teeth into Hannibal’s flesh. The Alpha snarls in response at the same time as he comes the hardest he’s ever had in his life. The pain of the bite and the pleasure of Will erupts into a wave of white water behind his eyes. 

Once he comes back from the crest of the wave there’s blood in the mix of their scents and Hannibal can feel it as it drips down his neck. Will growls and tugs with his teeth, tearing into him even more, making sure it’ll scar and Hannibal spills another load into him. 

Will moans at the feeling of being filled, feeling whole, more so than he ever has in his life, and as his jaw relaxes Hannibal goes in for the finale. He grips Will by the back of his head and leans up, bearing his sharper fangs, and plunges them into Will’s scent gland. 

Will shivers and moans, going still as Hannibal completes their bond and his cock twitches with another small orgasm. Will’s mouth is painted with Hannibal’s blood, teeth stained red and when Hannibal pulls back they’re a matching pair. Will shakes and falls against his new mate, exhausted for now. Hannibal wraps his arms around him and flips them over so Will is on his back. He shivers as Hannibal’s knot tugs from the movement, a soft whine spilling from his lips but Hannibal shushes him with a purr and covers him with his body. 

Hannibal noses Will’s neck and licks gently along the bite he made, nuzzles his cheek and Will believes he’ll never grow tired of hearing Hannibal’s purr. His weight is a comfort he never thought he would enjoy and he nuzzles Hannibal back as best he can.

With the new bond, they will have a few more hours before his heat comes, but for now, they’ll both enjoy conversation as they wait out Hannibal’s knot. They always do enjoy simply talking to one another. 

“I never thought I'd meet someone who could guide me through my...thoughts,” Will says and noses up into Hannibal’s neck, closes his eyes, and takes in his mate’s scent. 

When Hannibal replies it’s as if he was never a whiny mess begging for Will to fuck him just moments before. His voice is clear and refined as ever. “Your thoughts and imagination are a treasure, Will. Deep and buried, like a pirate’s chest, just waiting to be found and opened.” 

“And do you have the map? X marks the spot?” 

Hannibal hums, “I’d like to think I do, now.” 

Will smiles and chuckles softly, his neck throbbing softly from the mark that Hannibal had sunk deep into his skin. “We’ll have to build on the treasure you found.” 

“Oh, darling, we will be the most feared pirates of them all.” 

~ END ~ 


End file.
